


Inevitable Accidents

by lemon413



Series: Angsty Avenger Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not seen character death, Oneshot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon413/pseuds/lemon413
Summary: Tony’s TiMER had zeroed out a day ago and he still hasn’t found the person who, supposedly, is his soulmate.





	

Tony’s TiMER had zeroed out a day ago and he still hasn’t found the person who, supposedly, is his soulmate. He has met every passerby’s eyes and nothing. No telltale dinging. No fireworks. He was sure that his soulmate didn’t exist and that the device on his arm was jerking him around. Tony did not like being jerked around and he thought of having it removed. He would have a long time ago if a small part of him wasn’t so damn curious and hopeful.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was driving home from Stark Industries when the cars in front of him started slowing down and eventually stopping all together. Tony growled and sat back in the seat. He heard sirens blaring from his left and watched as an ambulance and fire truck stopped at an overturned car. He saw them pry open the driver’s door and they looked grim when they saw what was inside. Tony looked ahead of him and saw that the cars were still not moving. He looked back at the crashed car. There were two paramedics, one man and one women, and the man was talking to whoever was inside and he looked worried. The women went back to the ambulance to bring out a stretcher and he saw them begin to pull the person out. Legs came out first and Tony felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he saw the man’s unconscious face. There were scratches littering his face.

Tony felt dread build inside of him as his TiMER began to alternate between zeroes and dashes. He looked at the man and quickly took off his seatbelt. Winging the door open, Tony quickly got out and ran towards the man on the stretcher. As soon as he got near it, one of the paramedics stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Sir, you can’t be here. Go back to your car.”

Tony glared at them.

The paramedic was about to speak when his partner spoke before him.

“One minute sir.”

“Thank you.” Tony nodded

He walked over to the man and felt sweat pool on his brown. He wiped it off as he kneeled down beside him. Tony looked at his face and saw that he had a kind face. His blond hair was bloodied and his eyes were closed. Tony took one of his hands and turned it over. He looked at the man’s TiMER and saw that it had zeroed out as well. He squeezed the wrist that he held.

“Please live. Please live. Please.” He begged

As he continued to beg, he didn’t notice the eyes flicker open and stare at him.

“Who are you?”

Startled, Tony looked into the mans’ blue eyes. He stared at them and felt nothing. Tony looked down at his own wrist and heard nothing. This man was not his soulmate. Feeling defeated, he looked back at the man.

“Tony. I’m sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay. What’s your name?”

He looked at Tony suspiciously.

“Steve.”

Tony nodded

“It’s good to meet you Steve. I’m just going to go get the paramedics. Stay here.”

Steve closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

“Not going anywhere.”

Tony stood up and walked to the paramedics and policemen who were talking with the driver of the other crashed car. He caught the guys’ eyes before looking at the two paramedics.

“I’m sorry that I disturbed your work. He’s talking though.”

The paramedics went back to their other patient and Tony walked away. As Tony arrived at his car, he heard the telltale double beeping. He looked back and saw Steve and the female paramedic smiling at each other before they carried him to the ambulance. Smiling sadly, Tony turned back and got into the driver’s seat. He looked back at his TiMER and what he saw made his heart lurch in his chest. He sat back and dropped his hands to his thighs. The abated tears came back as he looked at the blinking lines instead of zeroes.

 

AN: Hope y'all liked it! Review please!


End file.
